The present disclosure relates to the field of lighting devices and particularly to the type of lighting devices represented by fluorescent tube. Prior filed application to Sun et al, publication US 2008/0158870 represents a new direction in such lighting whereby LED components are used as in the following disclosure. Chen, US 2008/0037245 and Timmermaus et al, US 2002/0060526 and Robertson, U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,924 are also examples of this new type of device. Key to the successful operation of these devices is the dissipation of heat which is achieved by thermal sinking to a metallic radiator, so that the ability to conduct heat from the lighting components to the metal radiator is critical.